


Mélo

by Kuruccha-IT (Kuruccha)



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon, Spoilers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 10:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13785429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuruccha/pseuds/Kuruccha-IT
Summary: «Ehi, te la ricordi ancora quella scena?»





	Mélo

«Ehi, te la ricordi ancora quella scena?» chiede Phoebe, ridendo, mentre cerca di trattenere Steve Sunray Hannigan-Buffay dal rovesciare sul tavolo la tazza di cioccolata calda. (Phoebe lo chiama proprio così, con nome e secondo nome e doppio cognome, e dopo essersi tutti adeguati a quella strana abitudine si sono arresi a fare altrettanto.)

«Ovvio. Ricordo tutte le scene che ho girato» risponde Joey. Sa già benissimo quale sia _quella_ scena, ma anche fingere di essersene scordato fa parte della recita. «Fammi solo capire quale.»

«Quella che ripetevamo sempre al Central Perk! L’episodio in cui il Dottor Drake Ramoray scopriva che la sua ex-ex-ex fidanzata non era affatto morta ma solo in coma da dieci anni. La tizia che poi ri-moriva a fine puntata!»

«Poco importa, mia cara» recita Joey, già perfettamente calato nella parte, riprendendosi il biscotto che Hepsie Westwind Buffay-Hannigan ha tentato di rubargli poco prima, «Poco importa in quale universo tu sia stata, quale tempo ci abbia separati.»

«E ancor meno importanza hanno le persone che hai amato in questi anni, la vita che hai trascorso altrove» continua Phoebe con tono melodrammatico, perfettamente calata nella parte, «Perché sei tu quello che ho scelto, anni e anni or sono.»

«Perché sei tu quella che sceglierò, sempre e per sempre» completa.

Phoebe applaude e ride, e i bambini fanno altrettanto. «Ehi, la sappiamo ancora tutta!»

«Già. Potrei quasi usarla per rimorchiare.»

«Guai a te. Quella frase è solo mia e tua» protesta Phoebe. «E di chi ha scritto quella soap, e di chissà quante casalinghe americane, ma principalmente è tua e mia.»

Joey sorride, perché per tutto quel tempo anche lui ha sempre pensato la stessa cosa.

«Ehi, Phoebe» dice poi, guardandola dritta negli occhi, « _Come ti va?_ »

Lei sorride, distoglie lo sguardo, poi arrossendo gli lancia un bacio.

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la Sesta Settimana del COW-T #8, Team Jade, Portale Nocturnia, prompt: Tempo.  
> Incrociata con il prompt _Friends, Joey/Phoebe. I'll always, always choose you_ gentilmente assegnatomi durante un event della community We are out for prompt.  <3


End file.
